A Chance at the Dance
by IJuna
Summary: Vincent and Xerxes finally spark a romantic interest, making the ball they were forced to come to a little more magical. Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break. One shot


-**A Chance at the Dance**-

"_No Vincent's just been more depressed since I've been out with Oz more." Gil explained to Sharon. "You're brother needs someone beside you to give him attention." Sharon reasoned, "You think there's anyone we can set him up with?" Gil tapped his fingers on his cheek while leaning on the table, "Well I know he has his eye set on someone we all know and love." Gil rolled his eyes. "Oh?" Sharon asked before sipping tea. "Break." Gil flat out said. Sharon put the tea cup down and smiled, "Perfect! Xerxes is starting to get lonesome it seems since his medical repercussions are starting to get more severe every time he uses his chain, so he stays behind unless he feels he needs to go." Gil nods, "So we'll try to set them up at the ball tonight?" "Precisely!" Sharon exclaimed._

Later that day Sharon found Xerxes in his normal place, at the tiny round table, drinking tea and eating small cakes. "You're coming to the ball tonight." Sharon bluntly said. Break blinked, "Alright." He looked at her curiously as if she suspected him to deny going. "Good." Sharon said before sitting and enjoying tea for herself. Break remained confused, I guess he'll find out later.

"You should come with us Vincent." Gil insisted as he leaned against the door frame, watching his brother cut up a fresh new doll. "No." Vincent said, bluntly, no reason, didn't even glance at his brother. "You're just sitting in this dimly lit room, you should go out." Gil insisted again. "I said no Gil." Vincent repeated. Gil sighed, he really didn't want to play this card, and "Xerxes is going." Vincent paused, before putting the doll and scissors down. He stood up, but still didn't look at Gil, "Fine I'll go." He sighed feeling a little defeated but it was worth it to get close to Xerxes.

Once night fall was about to come everyone got ready in decorative or simple wear. Whatever made them look neater? Gil didn't change his outfit much, he just ditched the hat and changed his coat to an all-black coat. Oz wore more decorative wear with all the bells and whistles, gold chains, tight vest, and long slimming pants to go with his boots and white button down shirt. Vincent went with is more relaxed wear, it made him look more down to earth looking. He had his hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon and had that ponytail thrown over one shoulder. He wore a white button down shirt with a loose bow tie that was red and sagged down. He through a dark grey vest over the white shirt and a navy blue coat over those. Keeping his pants and shoes back he decided he looked fine enough for a classy event such as a ball. He polished his shoes earlier so they were shiny. Vincent also kept his posture up and confident. He didn't care too much for mass organized events such as balls, but it was Break.

Sharon through on one of her more "timeless" elegant dresses. It was a dark pink with gems encrusted in a design to make swirls. She kept her back straight, and she couldn't even relax it due to the fact that if she did the corset would hurt. Break wore his oval shaped glasses, and a coat that he buttoned up. It was a dark purple and he had a black shirt under it with a white ascot. The purple coat did what his normal attire did, and draped a few inches past his hands so his hands were still covered. He continued on with the dark theme with black pants then black polished boots.

The two parties (Sharon's party and Oz's party) arrived at different times. Oz, Gil and Vincent all arrived around within the hour the party started. Oz naturally became the center of attention and Gil stuck to his side like glue. Vincent hovered near by, holding a drink in his hand. He just swirled it in his hand watching the water flow side to side. Gil spotted Sharon and Xerxes and whispered something to Oz. Oz nodded and the wonderful host of the party called for everyone's attention. He thanked everyone for coming and wished them wonderful night. Beautiful music with cellos and violins started to play and Gil took hold of Vincent's wrist, "Put the drink down we're dancing." Vincent put the drink down on the counter, confused of why his brother suddenly became so demanding.

Sharon grabbed Xerxes who thought he was going to slip away while everyone was dancing to a table. "Sorry Break you're stuck dancing!" Sharon said. It took a few minutes but Sharon and Gil went back to back then when Xerxes and Vincent were back to back they let off and cut into another pair. Vincent and Break turned around and saw each other. They hesitantly assumed the posture and position of the dancers. Vincent inhaled, a bit nervous. He was one hand, holding hands with Xerxes and the other hand was on Xerxes' waist. "Xerxes." Vincent said, just to get the reply, "Vincent." from Break. Vincent looked down at Break, his hair was perfect as usual but had an abnormal shine to it in the lights of the ball room. Xerxes seem to grow a softer complexion with his glasses on, which made him look smart and sophisticated. His coat made his waist seem thin and the sleeves draped down below his knuckles, making his arms look thin. He couldn't help but admire the man, he wasn't the most elegant man but he was definitely a diamond to the eye.

Xerxes was trying to not blush, he never had been so close to Vincent. He admired the Nightray boy from a distant but never had the luxury except on a few occasions to actually talk to him. Vincent's face had a small smile on it, which in turn forced Break to smile. He looked right into the man's eyes and couldn't look away after. The red eye was a deep crimson color while his green eye was a light soft color. His coat made his shoulders look boarder but also made him look thin. It was a little mesmerizing at times to watch his red stone earrings swing side to side. His blonde hair shimmered in the chandeliers' light.

As the dancing continued on they could feel more and more attraction pull them on. They got to the point where they were literally pressed up against one another. They didn't take each other's eyes (well eye for Xerxes) off the other. They both got tired after a while longer and Vincent started to offer, "Would you like to go sit?" Break nodded and kept both hands in Vincent's. As Xerxes went to sit Vincent asked, "You want a drink?" Break nodded, "Thank you." The Nightray boy took the back of Xerxes hand and kissed it before walking away. Break blushed but tried to hide it behind his lengthy sleeve. Vincent came back moments later with drinks for both of them. He sat next to the white-haired man but turned himself so he was facing him.

Gil and Sharon both glanced over to see Vincent and Xerxes talking. Break was playing with the blonde's hair in an obvious, and flirtatious way. Vincent leaned over occasionally, either whispering something or kissing Xerxes' cheek. Break seemed to blush and giggle. They both finished their drinks and they were served small cakes. "I know how much you love sweets so~" Vincent said feeding Xerxes his cake. Break felt kind of guilty eating all of their sweets so he fed Vincent some of his cake. The two chatted and touched each other flirtatiously before they got up.

Vincent had brought Xerxes to the back garden of the huge castle. It was decorated in neatly trimmed bushes covered in roses and other flowers. There was a huge fountain that the two stood next to and the more you walked through the garden, there were more, smaller fountains. The fountains were lit up under the water of the base, giving it this dim but somewhat romantic feel. The Nightray boy managed to pry a rose off a bush and give it to Xerxes, who gladly accepted it. "It goes wonderfully with your eye." Vincent complimented with a smile. Xerxes smiled before having Vincent gently cup one of his cheeks. They moved in close, lips just too far to brush. They both looked down and kind of chuckled, as if they were embarrassed teenagers about to have their first kiss. They both finally leaned in and gave each other a soft kiss.


End file.
